Uraza and Briggan Pinned Ya! Scene
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: After getting away from their guardian Halawir, Uraza and Briggan get into a little spat over who's plan it was.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of either Spirit Animals or the themes from The Lion King, only the story. The characters of Spirit Animals belongs to Universal and scenes and song of The Lion King belongs to Disney. In this little parody, Uraza the leopard will be portraying Young Simba and Briggan will be portraying Young Nala. And unfortunately, there will be no mention of Connor, Rollan, Meilen or Abeke. It's just the spirit animals. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**Side A/N:** And here is a little Christmas present that I wanted to put out. Can you guys believe it, my second Christmas as a Fanfiction Author.

\/

**Uraza and Briggan in Pinned Ya! Scene**

**Cub Uraza** –** Cub Simba**

**Pup Briggan** – **Cub Nala**

Leopard cub Uraza and Wolf pup Briggan laughed as they ran from the flattened Halawir the eagle. They had planned to go to a special place, but with the eagle hanging over their heads they wouldn't have been able to. But the two were able to come up with a fun way to ditch their babysitter. They continued laughing as they ran around a rock and stopped next to a tree. Uraza looked to Briggan and excitedly said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Briggan said with a grin as well. He moved to keep going when Uraza then said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius," Briggan said as he looked to the leopard as she sat down and reminded, "it was my idea."

"Yeah," Uraza said while still trying to take credit and placed a paw against her chest, "but I pulled it off."

"With me." The wolf defiantly said with a smirk. Uraza then tensed up at the challenge, "Oh, yeah?"

Then with a playful growl, Uraza tackled Briggan to the ground. But the moment his back hit the ground, she felt him using his back paws to kick up against her belly. He flipped them up into the air. And as he came out on top, Uraza's back hit the ground. She gritted her teeth as she came back up a little, but Briggan used his front paws on her chest to push him back down. She hit the ground again with a loud thump. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she looked up to the wolf standing over her in shock as he playfully said, "Pinned Ya!

"Hey, let me up!" Uraza said in annoyance as she pushed him off of her. Briggan stepped back before closing his eyes and turned his head to the left. Uraza rolled onto her side as she was really frustrated. But then a confident smile formed on her face as she thought he wouldn't be able to see her coming. Then quickly getting back up, Uraza growled again as he tackled her again in the side and sent them tumbling over the edge of a hill.

Uraza and Briggan started to laugh as they went over the edge and Uraza lost her grip on Briggan. The two separated with Briggan landing on her feet and Uraza rolling over paws. As they rolled further down the hill, Uraza and Briggan smiled as he rolled on his side and she was able to grab hold of her midroll. The two of them kept laughing as they kept tumbling down the hill. When they neared the end, Uraza kept a firm grip on Briggan as she threw them off the hill. But when they landed at the bottom and Briggan's back touched the ground he once again planed his back feet against her belly and kicked up for the second time that day. Briggan had a smile while they flipped up into the air with him coming out on top again. As they landed, Uraza came a little before Briggan pushed her back down again with another thump. The wolf looked down to the leopard and smugly said, "Pinned ya, again!"

This made Uraza looked up to him with a grown. They were suddenly caught off guard when a geyser went off and they looked to it. Briggan let Uraza back up as they looked around where they were. They quickly noticed that there was barely any plant life, not to mention that the ground felt dead beneath their feet. They looked up a hill and saw to tall bones standing at the top. Uraza's surprise turned into a smile as she and Briggan climbed up the hill. As they made it to the top, they came before a giant elephant skeleton. Uraza then excitedly said, "This is it. We made it."

/\

**Author's Note:** This was in my mind for a little while so I decided to write it. I should warn you all that I might not be able to update for a little while, but don't worry, I will be back. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
